


Isolation

by FanfictionFever



Series: Whumptober [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Isolation, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionFever/pseuds/FanfictionFever
Summary: The doors to Bunker 9 mysteriously closed, locking shut, isolating the boy and his dragon together forever.





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> it's like 11p.m so this lowkey is not the best but you cant say i didnt post

Maybe it was all in his head. Friends - those who were meant to be his new family - weren’t talking to him. Hell his actual family wasn’t even sparing a single glance his way anymore. Even Calypso, his beautiful girlfriend that he just so happened to rescue from an island with the power of love (and things like a revival potion and a mechanical dragon … y’know usual demigod things) was ignoring him.

Leo attempted to think of a list of reasons:  
1 . Surprise party ! ...but his birthday wasn’t soon.  
2 . Something bad happened … but they knew better than to withhold information  
3 . He was dying ! … wait he would probably be the first to know that  
4 . Everyone woke up hating him …. 

…..

…..

Wow. 

With no problem in memory storage, it was really the only explanation that Leo could come up with. Everyone hates him. For some reason the campers at Camp Halfblood had went from being glad he’s back, excited to see his face and hear his jokes while his girlfriend ‘kept him under wraps’ to not even wanting to say hello. Even when he tried to talk to Chiron and Dionysus, the two ignored him, saying they had things to do. 

Gods what did he do to deserve the silent treatment from literally everyone? Was it the bad joke he had told at dinner a few nights ago? No it couldn’t have been. That joke had been followed by a kiss, a hug, and a bunch of groans. A usual applaud to his terrible jokes. So it definitely wasn’t that or else everyone would have started hating hi the first day he showed up to camp. 

For a moment Leo stared at his food. Brown eyes then moved up, looking around to find none of his siblings at the table with him. Calypso was sitting with the Demeter kids, ignoring his existence just like everyone else. Did he die and not realize it? What was even going on? Leo tried again to rack his brain with ideas. Anything to convince himself that nothing was wrong, that he was being dramatic. 

1 . they hate you  
2 . they hate you  
3 . THEY HATE YOU 

Sadness overtook him. One moment he was staring at the food on his plate, the next tears were flooding down his face as he got up, moving. Fine. If no one wanted him there then in no way was Leo forced to sit there. They can isolate him all they want, but he knows Festus wouldn’t do this. And he was right, because as soon as he approached the dragon that was currently stored away in Bunker 9, he practically hopped with excitement. 

Leo’s hands found their way to the metallic face, resting softly to calm the giant in front of him. Immediately it worked, the dragon seeming to calm. Then he noticed Leo’s distress, and immediately began working on making him smile and laugh. It worked for a moment, but then he couldn’t help but let the floodgates open. Tears flowed as he fell to his knees, head on Festus as he sobbed. 

The doors to Bunker 9 mysteriously closed, locking shut, isolating the boy and his dragon together forever.


End file.
